


For The Rest Of Our Lives

by icebluecyanide



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebluecyanide/pseuds/icebluecyanide
Summary: Snapshots of Josh and Aiden's lives together, set in an AU where they left New Orleans in 2x19.





	1. Shirt and Thai

 

 

"I bought us some Thai and beers," Josh announced as he opened the door to their motel room.

Aiden looked up from where he had been lying on the bed. "Oh man, you're the best."

"Thanks, thanks," Josh joked, putting the bag and the beer on the table. "No need to mention I'm awesome—Hey, is that my t-shirt?"

"What?" Aiden glanced down at the grey shirt he was wearing. "Er. Yeah, sorry, I ended up not having time to pack much stuff when we left town and I needed something clean after the shower."

He pushed himself upright on their motel room's king-sized bed. "If you need it back I can change into my old one."

"That's kind of hot, actually."

Aiden looked up, surprised but not uninterested. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Josh said, nodding, very serious look on his face."Like, totally hot. And you know what would be even hotter?"

"What?" Aiden smiled, leaning back on his arms as Josh rounded the bed and leaned down to kiss him.

"Taking it off," Josh whispered near his ear and Aiden felt a shiver going down his spine.

"What about the Thai?" he protested half-heartedly, still smiling.

Josh glanced at the white takeout bag on the table and pretended to think about it.

"The Thai can wait," he decided firmly, kissing Aiden again and helping his laughing boyfriend take off his shirt.

 


	2. Coffee and Bagels

 

"I brought back breakfast," Aiden announced, opening the thick curtains of their motel-room to let some sunlight shine through.

Josh groaned. He tugged the blankets closer around him and turned away from the light.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Aiden sounded way too chipper. Josh rolled around and reluctantly opened his eyes.

"How are you so awake already," he mumbled, blinking blearily. "What time is it even?"

"It's 9:15, but more importantly, we have fresh bagels." Aiden grinned. "And coffee."

Josh perked up. Coffee sounded amazing right now. He rubbed his eyes and squinted until his eyes had properly adjusted to the daylight, yawning.

Aiden brought over the coffee cups and the bagels to the bedside table. He looked like he'd taken a fresh shower again before heading out. A lock of his dark hair curled down his forehead and Josh was tempted to reach out and brush it to the side. He felt a silly grin creeping to his face when he noticed his boyfriend's clothing. "Still wearing my shirt?"

Aiden glanced down. He smiled. "We can go shopping later today, I'll probably need another toothbrush too."

"This running away from town thing is more stressful than I imagined, and that's  _after_  I lived in fear of Klaus killing me for months." Josh sighed melodramatically, pushing himself up until he was leaning against the headrest. "But, I suppose there is one good thing to it."

"Oh?" Aiden sat down on the bed next to him where Josh's legs were still under the blanket.

Josh took a long sip from the closest coffee cup. He hummed in contentment, it was perfect. The drink was still warm and the caffeine did its job in waking him up properly. A delicious smell was coming from the brown paper bag Aiden had put on the bedside table.

"Yep." He smiled, reaching out to brush Aiden's hair to the side. "My boyfriend totally just brought me breakfast in bed."

A goofy grin appeared on Aiden's face. "Not a bad start of the day, huh?"

"Best morning ever," Josh replied, leaning in to brush his lips against Aiden's.

Aiden smiled. "Wait till you try the bagels."

 


End file.
